Metroid: Luminious
by T-snake
Summary: First off, I can spell luminous. That is the name of the planet. Famed bounty hunter Samus Aran receives a message from the Galactic Federation pertaining information about a recent discovery on Aether. Through a string of unfortunate events, Samus ends up on the rogue planet of Luminious. Here, Samus must go through the planet learning about its past, how to escape, and the Lumin.
1. Prologue

Ladies, gentlemen, and farm animals! This is the introduction to my newest story. This is just pilot run for now because Explorers of Spirit will still be getting all my attention. After Explorers of Spirit is completed (or I improve greatly in my writing skills, whichever comes first) if this story has received several positive reviews, I will continue it into a full story.

Now, as for the origin of this story, I recently became interested in the Metroid Prime games I had laying around collecting dust. As I played them, my imagination wandered and came up with its own next chapter in the story of the legendary bounty hunter Samus Aran. Now this is after Fusion (which I haven't played), but seeing as I haven't been exposed to any 2D titles, I have no experience in them. So if anyone would like to review offernig help, I would be ever so greatful.

Enough of me talking! Le'ts get to the story!

Quick Note: You see that L-word? Right there? Luminious? That word is not "Luminous"! Got it? I hate to be assertive but remember! "Luminious" does NOT equal "Luminous". I can spell.

* * *

Metroid Prime: Luminious

There it is! A crack! A small shimmer of light: a shimmer of hope! I reach my armor-clad hand out of my coffin-like prison and pull my way up. I peer out of my vizor. The room is fairly dark, but I am just able to make out the outlines of the room. It appears to be a burial room a great number of coffins akin to the one I had just emerged from. I slowly get up; I felt as if I had been sealed away for decades! My joints pop with ever step I take until they are used to the constant movement and weight of my body and suit.

Outside of the room, I feel as if I am watched. The hall, however, is barren. No visible life forms exist in it. It is just the ancient Chozo busts lining the walls majestically and me. As usual, I travel alone. From the tomb behind me, I hear it.

"Buzzzzzz..." The sound of a large creature buzzing.

"Buzzzz buzzz!" It is the sound of wings fluttering at supersonic speeds. I can not deduce the location of the odd sound.

"Buzzzzzzzz!" The sound grows louder now; pounding my eardrums. Fear, finally overtaking me, compels me to flee. I dash down the hall away from the tomb. I ready my arm cannon deter or kill any asailents that may come my way. At the end of the hallway is a sandstone wall. I fire one of my limited, prized missiles at the structure. The wall comes tumbling down to reveal...

The same tomb...the same cracks. Coffins. Details. Everything. The same. The room is a complete replica of the area I had awoken in just moments before. As if I am going in circles. But I am not! I could see the previous area from where I am standing. The buzzing sound comes from this room too. The noise is exactly the same as the one that originated in the previous...but louder. I dash out of the room out into the next hall. The Chozo statues line this one too. These, however, are in better condition.

At the end of this hall...another tomb. Exact replica. Another hall. Statues glisten. Next, same room. Fourth time. No differnece. The grueling noise grows louder as if no matter how fast I run, it is always right there. My shadow...

Next hall the. Different now in two distinct ways. First off, the statues watch me. Their heads are cocked as if to watch the mental suffering of it's prisoner. Secondly...it ends. It ends as if signaling my life has just ended. The whole string of halls and rooms just define my life. Begin the same. End the same. Same shit. Different day. Except this time, it is over. The everlasting buzz is real close now! I hear it! It is mocking me! It knows my life is terminated! Why does it taunt me so!? The sound teasing my ears like a toy teases a child! Telling me I am dead! But yet, leaving me alive! Why?!...Silence...as if my assailent has vanished into the darkness...

I feel the heavy breathing...a creature right behind me...all I get to see is a head of insect origin...it roars as it begins to...

...Wait...it is all...but a dream...

* * *

Well there is the prologue to the story. Please review and leave me feedback so I can continue! Read, review, and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Hello fans! Allow me to introduce to you, the official start to Metroid Prime: Luminious! This story takes place after Fusion and follows Samus on her first adventure free from G-Fed control. The story follows similar to the Prime series (in more ways than one) and has been a project of mine for years! Without any more wait, here is Chapter 1: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie.

Special shout out to SCIFI-WIZARDMAN and Elii XO for their help and opinions!

* * *

Chapter 1: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

I awaken from my lengthy sleep in stasis still seated in at the main console in my Hunter-Class starship. The ship has a system that automatically awakens me when an important notification comes in (such as a warning of being in danger, a call from an ally, or, my personal favorite, microwave malfunction). This time, it is a call from an ally. The good ole Galactic Federation…good ole being used loosely.

"Samus…Samus…" I hear Admiral Dane stressed voice over the voice speakers. Considering the pleasurable time I had with them that past several years, I am now partially resigned from their demented little party and now work independently. I did promise my dear friend Dane, whom I've known since the days of the Earth Colony on K-2L, that if anything a little bit too crazy for their simple minds were to ever come in, that he could contact me…but he'd have to beg me first.

Still groggy from being suddenly woken up by a nightmare and his call, I answer the Admiral in a bitter voice, "Hey buddy. So what is it this time that is more important than my rest?"

"I apologize," Dane replies sincerely. You wouldn't understand how enjoyable it is to see someone so powerful treat you like you're on top. Like watching a man in fancy coat fall in the mud. "Now as you know, most of the known universe has been pretty calm," Dane continues. "I mean the Federation has almost just been exclusively an anti-prostitution society."

"Point is?!"

"Point is…something…odd has come up…" His voice now seems fearful and frightened. As if he had just discovered a grave secret. Or had just learned Inception wasn't just a movie.

"Odd?"

"Yes…Samus…we discovered a corpse on Aether of a fairly large insectoid…It may seem like nothing, but this could be a revolutionary find. Would you be so kind…as to help to ensure its safety as it is transported to the G.F.S. Ares for an autopsy?"

I almost feel offended at the fact he just bothered me asking if I could help him DELIVER A DAMN DEAD BODY!

"Great so now I'm just a delivery woman. Would you like a Sheegoth while I'm at it? I hear they love humans."

"Samus I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart. This corpse could prove several popular theories to society. It is an irreplaceable specimen and I want to ensure its safety!" I pause, thinking over his petty seeming request of my time.

"Tell me what exactly this corpse is and I will consider it." This makes Dane on the other end sigh and cover his face with his bony hand. Making frustrated always tickles me on the inside.

"Ok fine! Now the Luminoth's origin has always been a mystery. All that is known is that they were roaming the universe looking for a home for centuries. Until they had Aether, they had no known roots. We found a creature…that appears to be a pilot species to the Luminoth." Now I am interested. It's not every day that the Federation gets to prove the Theory of Evolution. I decide I will fulfill his request. But first…

"Ok…what's the magic word, Dane?"

"Ugh…please." It almost kills him to plead.

"Pretty please?"

"Yes pretty please!"

"…I believe there's a cherry on top in there somewhere in there…"

"Oh my God. Pretty please Samus with a cherry on top!" I chuckle. It is almost cute seeing a military man beg a woman for her assistance. I set my ships' coordinates to the Dasha region: home of Aether.

* * *

Aether. 17:54. Approximately 27 minutes after initial call.

Ahh the Torvus Bog. I remember this place when Aether was on the fringe of losing its existence to its dark twin. The Bog has always attracted me with its dreary weather, challenging beasts, and similarity to the Talon Overworld. Now that the Luminoth are awake, the weather is more often clear and the bog remains a desirable place to live by the Luminoth.

I land my ship in the now popular Torvus Grove. Since the Luninoths' awakening from their own stasis, the Grove has slowly been evolving into a type of gathering place for the creatures. Many come to converse about daily happenings or to purchase food for their humble families. I walk down the center path leaving my Scan Visor on as I always do when I am not locked in combat. I enjoy learning about my surroundings as I stroll through them. A young, Luminoth child comes up to me. She is wearing a cloak as all the children of the Luminoth people do. Her pre-mature antennae wiggle with joy.

"Look mama! It's the Light Princess!" Light Princess…it's what the Luminoth tell their newly born young that I am. The Bringer of Light. I am considered the Aether equivalent of Jesus to the beings. I work my way up the newly built set of stairs that lead me to an entrance tunnel to the Torvus Temple: the location of the body.

Once I get to the Temple, I see the G-Fed has already blocked the area off from civilians and spectators. The body is covered in a metallic sheet and is surrounded by several Federation scientists and soldiers. "Ahh Samus!" one says. "Glad you could make it. The body is right over here." The Trooper escorts me to the mass covered by the sheet. I uncover the creature (against the will of the scientists) to reveal a large, insect-like beast. The beast is nearly 7 and a half feet tall and presumably 500lbs. Although by Luminoth standards, the specimen seems short and stocky unlike his cousins. But I assume that's just how evolution works. At least he had two legs.

The creature also had an array of weapons on him. Nothing too flashy though; just your standard energy guns and grenades. I look at his claw and see he is in possession of a sort of insect version of "brass knuckles". The creatures' torso seems to have electrical damage and enormous bite marks. The injuries are obviously from a Grenchler…like the one a few meters over…with ray gun and…brass knuckle injuries…

"So this is what I need to deliver?"

"Yes ma'am." The Trooper is to be a middle aged male if his voice matches his age.

"And…when exactly did our friend die?"

"Actually, we watched him die. He was struggling against a Grenchler when we appeared. Once he spotted us, he sprinted towards us and took a swing at one of our soldiers; doing more than knocking him out. However, he made the mistake of taking his eyes off the Grenchler." I am now in even more awe. A walking pre-Luminoth complete with a heavy artillery and temper.

"Well at least we know he's weak," I say under my breath. Any creature that can't take on one little Grenchler can't be too tough.

"Hey Willy!" the Trooper called to a worker.

"Yeah bro?"

"We speak professionally in the Federation Willy." Will is obviously a newer member of the Federation. He had a scraggly face and smoked a plant native to Torvus; obviously an addiction. The look in his eyes tells me he should've slept more last night. "Can you lower that crate for me?" The Trooper says pointing to a large box held by a crane. Willy hops in the crane and lowers said crate. When it gets to the ground, my stomach nearly does a back flip.

I am used to gory things. Believe me, Ridley loved to try to eat me whole. But the contents of the box are just a bloody mess. It is nearly stuffed to the brim with Grenchler corpses. They all were obviously slain by the same beast. I see there is even a G-Fed soldier crammed in tightly with the dead. I see a Grenchler. He is in that stage between life and death where every living being tries to hang to see just how long they can escape creeping death. Looking at his injuries, I see that he is more dead than alive; a large gash is visible on his lower abdomen and a dented skull…all fatal blows. He is a tough booger for lasting this long. I sadly rub his head with my left hand, raise my arm canon behind his head, ready my Plasma Beam, and put the poor creature out of his misery.

What the Hell am I dealing with…

* * *

G.F.S. Ares 20:34.

I sit in one of the many advanced lounges within the Ares. On one side, I sit in an uncomfortable plastic chair while scanning the many appliances in the room to pass the time. On the opposite end, many G-Fed soldiers. They sit in silence watching my every move. I give them a playful "boo" which makes the one on the end jump hitting his friend square in the head. I chuckle to myself at his false bravery and find the autopsy lab. Inside, professor Frag pokes and prods at our violent, dead buddy.

"Oh hey Samus!" the cheery scientist says. Out of all the G-Fed scientists, I always enjoyed his presence more. He is always light hearted and thinks with not just his mind. "I finished the autopsy!"

"Lay the results on me."

"Ok this is what I got. You are aware how we are partially related to gorillas on genetic level? Well this…thing is…basically, gorillas are to people as THIS is to Luminoth! Basically, we found the origin of the Luminoth! Oooo so exciting!"

"Ok calm down! Now how dangerous are they?"

"Well…this one in particular would give you a fight you wouldn't forget. Even if he was injured, you would struggle." I don't like the sound of that… "Now he doesn't appear to be a controller of energy like the Luminoth. Perhaps the command of energy is a newer trait…" As he tries to lean on the counter top, Frag slips and knocks a taught wire which causes it to split in half. The live wire shocks him; forcing him to (hopefully) pass out. The wire sways at crackles and sparks with a heavy dose of electricity. As it sways, it shocks the corpse…a little too hard…for he wakes up screaming a guttural roar of pain.

After he comes to enough, he tears the cord and the device it was attached to (a coolant device for preservation) out of the wall and hurls it at an impressive speed at my head. I am stunned by the attack, but no more. The insect gets up and stands straight. He is over a foot taller than me and is much wider than me. He readies his claw and swings at me attempting to impact my shoulder. I dash under it and unload some Plasma loads onto his chest.

Again, he roars and tries to put himself out. The sounds he creates sounds like some form of guttural speaking. I can even make out the distinct syllables of language. While he does this, I charge up and fire again. This time, he just jabs me in the gut. The impact sends me flying back and drains nearly 40% of one of my many Energy Tanks. In just one hit. From afar, I fire a missile and knock him out. I go up to his body to check for life. To my relief, he is dead…for the second time. On his body, I see what looks to be a communicator of sorts. There appears to be a message recently. My scans show the language is similar to the language of the Luminoth and roughly translates to, "I am here."

"I am here?" I mutter to myself. The entire ship then begins to shake. I exit the lab and spot several troopers heading towards the main boarding deck. Instinctively, I go the opposite direction. The G-Fed troops had a terrible record of dying with every decision they make on their own. In front of me drops another creature like the one I had just slain. He pulls out his Energy Pistol and fires a round or two. I fire a missile at his hand to make him drop it and shove him out of the way to avoid an unnecessary fight.

In the main lobby, the large, bipedal insects have rose Hell with the Federation Marines. I watch three shoot at one. The beast covers his face with a large box and fires his pistol from the side. The shot hits one of the Marines square in the chest sending back. The two continue to fire at the creature while one from behind melees him from behind. The creature throws the crate which crushes the two marines and jabs his bulky arm through the others stomach. I jump down and enter Morph Ball. I roll around him dispatching bombs knocking the hulking beast off his feet. To finish him off, I fire a missile at his head.

I turn around after a job well done and come face to face with a slimmer, equally tall insectoid clad in bright, orange armor. He grabs me by my throat as he fires a charged Plasma shot at my head. The blast knocks me over. The armored creature hits a button on his Plasma Gun and a Plasma Sword pops out. It's the first I've seen of its kind and makes me feel a bit intimidated. As he swings, a strafe backwards towards an escape pod. The lanky creature pushes a button on the side of his helmet/face plate. Out from the side, a type of Scan Visor appears. As he scans me, my Plasma Beam begins to fail. I activate my Morph Ball and…wait…it isn't working either.

At this point, I am already stressing out. I ready my only weapon, the Power Beam, and fire at the armored bug. He runs up to me and grasps my throat in his claws again. He pulls me close and whispers, "Remember the Lumin".

Panicking, I hit the controls still facing forward and enter the pod. The pod seals itself and asks if I am ready to depart. I look through the window at all the carnage happening on the Ares. The beasts spread and take over the vessel like a plague from the fiery depths of Hell. The armored insectoid goes to town on some Marines wielding his Plasma Sword. As much as I regret my decision, I push the depart button and flee the Ares. The pod slowly falls off the ship before the thrusters kick in and begin to take me to the closest habitable planet.

As my pod slowly flies through the lonely space, I pass a strange ship. Inside the cockpit, I see one of the monsters inside. I jab my Arm Cannon through the side hatch to expose the nose so I have a chance at shooting him before he shoots me. Even with just a Power Beam, I could just do damage. At almost an instant, a jolt of electricity jumps from the ships' cannon to my arm. The charge pulses through my body and deactivates my suit. Soon after, I feel my body drift off into a forced, much needed slumber.

* * *

Ladies, gentlemen, and farm animals! I present to you the beginning to my first Metroid Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to read, review, and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2: Planet of Eternal Light

Chapter 2: The Planet of Eternal Light

My eyes flutter open from behind my cracked visor. I see the wrecked remains of the escape pod sprawled around me. Like a cracked egg that spilled its yolk. I slowly push up off the ground using what little feeling and strength I had in my arms to stagger weakly to my feet. With a careful grace, I stand up and observe my surroundings. I have crashed under a mass of land jetting out from a cliff. The site resembles a temperate forest, but with the plant life is stained an abnormal, sickening yellow. My scans show the plant life is permanently changed by an…unknown poison in the air…

'That's odd,' I think to myself. As I begin to walk out of the shelter of the shadowed gully. As I approach the line that divides darkness of the shadow and the sunlight, my suits' Hazard Warning goes off.

"Warning!" the default feminine voice says. "High levels of toxic gases detected planet's atmosphere." Confused, I reach my hand outwards letting the light and fresh air touch it. As soon as the shadow slides over my hand uncovering it to the sun, the orange metal of my hand begins to turn gray and corrode right in front of my eyes! In fear, I yank my hand back and observe the damage done. The air had chewed a hole right through my Varia Suit: my most durable and environmentally immune suit!

Despite this strange anomaly, the suit seems fine. I think to myself, 'What kind of odd poison corrodes metallic alloys, but supports plant growth...' During my thinking, a few Shriekbats off in the distance see me and began their aerial assaults. With their eyes blazing, they charge at me uttering their signature shriek. The animals are ferocious, but because they are common on many planets throughout the galaxy due to parallel evolution, I am not afraid in the least. I lift my Arm Cannon, steady my aim, ready my Ice Beam, and…wait…it isn't working!

"Shit!" I yell loudly to myself as I roll out of the way of the creatures. They crash into the ground where I once was; emitting a blast of heat. Now safe, I begin to test my arsenal of weapons and upgrades. All my weapons that previously worked perfectly, are now failing. However, they are still present. I can see my Ice Beam, but it won't work. Even my precious Scan Visor, the source of all my valuable information, is showing signs of internal failure.

'Come on Samus. This happens often. Let's think…' I begin to rotate taking in the scenery. The tall, yellow trees grow magnificently almost forming natural walls. Off to my right, I see a small, freshwater pond placed. Like an oasis in the desert. I decide not to risk it and find another source of water. Under the ledge with me rests the mouth of a cave sealed with a Blue Door. Doors are mass produced literally everywhere in the galaxy and are distributed throughout settled planets to divide areas and help contain hostiles. Some are simple to open while others take some work. Since I still own my Power Beam (my only upgrade that is fully functional), I easily open the door and enter the cave.

* * *

Inside the cave, the temperature is nearly 50 degrees cooler (outside in the forest: 123 degrees farenheight. Inside cave: a comfortable 75). The cave is made from a gray granite and seems to go through the mountain. As I continue forward, I come to a several yard drop leading deeper into the network. I leap down and behind me is another door. Inside, I see what appears to be an elevator which my sketchy scans say is in working condition and was used…three hours ago. Still weary, I enter the small, tubular elevator and wait as it slowly takes me down to a lower level in the cave.

In the lower level, I am surprised to see what appears to be a small, make-shift laboratory. It is primitive (due to resources more than likely), yet it looks as if whoever occupies this cave loves to study this planet. In the right side corner, a large, hexagon-shaped ice box stands containing food and small preserved insects. To my surprise, most are Parasites; akin to the ones on Talon IV. In the center is an operating table. Sprawled out on it is a body bag of yellow leaves and twine. Many tools surround the bag; ready to be used to scientifically prod at the dead body.

I happen to glance at another table resting in the corner opposite of the fridge. On it, I see a containment device commonly used for transporting special items. Upon further inspection, I find it is an advanced piece of Chozo Technology that I am VERY familiar with; the Morph Ball. 'Seems like someone has been experimenting.' I acquire the item and test it out. Quickly, to challenge myself, I roll through each pair of legs of every table in the lab. I finish with grace and roll out of my Morph Ball form. Although it sadly does not include the Bomb among other applications, I am happy I found it.

After my little field trip around this "lab" (and scourging of the fridge for its fresh water), I decide to continue out the other door. Now, I stand in what appears to be a triangular shaped junction. In the corners, there are the door I came through, a Blue Door, and a White Door. While I sigh remembering my broken Ice Beam, I go through the other door adjacent to me to find yet another elevator.

'Lord I'd like to meet whoever lives here,' I groan under my breath. The elevator takes me up again, this time, to just a simple room with a lone door. Through the door, the cave changes theme. Now, the cavern is moist and has moss flourishing in the many crevices. My scans indicate no toxins so I continue on. At the end of many weaving, pointless tunnels filled with mosses, through a Blue Door or two, I come to another outside area.

* * *

This place, in contrast to the other woodland, was filled with green, leafy plants like a jungle. The absent of toxins make the locale seem more alluring. I proceed into the open, grassy area looking up at the same sun I saw earlier. 'I wonder why the poison isn't here,' I think to myself. This clearing is filled with many, harmless ground scavengers. They look like a large millipede, red and black, maybe two feet long, and scurries along the floor eating the fresh grass and picking at the dirt of the jungle floor. As I attempt to scan it, my Scan Visor just tells me what I can already determine through observation and fails to save a log or access. Because he is not a threat, I decide to leave him alone and continue on so he may scavenge in peace.

At the opposite side of the area, on top of a mass of roots, is a door leading to a second, slightly narrower clearing. As I walk, small Parasites, like the ones in the ice box, drop from the ceiling swarming me. This odd bread emits a sort of electric pulse through its back. I fire my Power Beam rapidly at them; killing them one by one as they get closer. Once they get to close, I dash through the cluster (slightly damaging myself) and fire from the opposite side. Eventually, all the Parasites fall to my beam and I leave the room for good.

Through another connecting cavern, I come to an extremely large, pit like clearing. There are several exits to this area as low as right at my level and as high as hundreds of feet off the ground. The trees aren't as tight so much of the sunlight gets through. I take this opportunity to take in the scenery. As I stand there idle observing my surroundings, out from the top of a tree a large, bipedal, green, reptile-like creature drops in front of me swinging sharp growths off the side of his arms. The scythes appear to be made of a durable leaf grown from its body. "Federation scum I propose?" the beast swings at me again. As I duck, I roundhouse kick him and fire several Power Beam rounds onto his chest.

This attack hardly fazes him as he leaps into the trees and maneuvers through them. The beast is agile, bi-pedal, and seems to be built sturdy. He begins to hop from rock slab to rock slab throwing stones at me. Several hit, but soon I learn his strategy. At the small stones, I fire my Power Beam to destroy them. At the large, I just avoid contact. As he leaps or takes a breather, I rapidly fire at the creature. Eventually, fed up with me obviously, he leaps and lands in front of me. Fully erect, he is around 5'9"; a few inches shorter than me. He slashes my suit with his blades causing some heavy damage. He knocks me down and sits on me with a leaf blade ready.

"Any last words scum?" he asks menacingly. To this, I utter one word. A word I remember and hope is known around this planet.

"Lumin." The reptile-like creature, frightened, turns around to see what I was talking about. When he does, I fire the Power Beam at the back of his head. When the beast falls to the ground injured, I stand over him and point my Arm Cannon at his snout. To my surprise, all he does is chuckle.

"Hehe! It's cute how you think I'm scared of you." With that, the reptile flings himself to his feet; no longer in a hostile stance. "You try striving to live day to day on the same planet as the hellish Lumin and then tell me what fear is!" The creature spits on the ground and begins to walk off as my eye catches in the distance one of the bottom feeders I faced earlier. As the small insect jumps at my assailant, I shoot it straight out of the air. The bug falls to the ground and I notice how the coloration is yellow and black instead of the red kind I saw before. Shocked, the green reptile begins to look around. "Shit! Venicadas!" As he says that, several more of the little creatures leap out of hiding. To me, however, they are no threat for I easily shoot the bugs before they are even able to harm us. The reptile looks at the carnage created by me easily destroying the predators.

"…exactly who are you?"

"Samus. Bounty Hunter," I say extending my hand now that he has more of a friendly face. The creature nods as his eyes widen.

"Th-the Samus?" he questions almost scared. This emotion confuses me. In a moment, the fear is gone. "Well that's great! I have heard so much if you! I am Maxwell!" Now admiration. It is becoming very hard to read his emotions. "Why maybe you could help me out! Would you like to come with me to my humble cave?"

"The cave west of here? With the lab in it?"

"Yes! That's my place! Come on follow me!" The creature bounds off on his powerful legs in the direction I had come earlier. In his place, I find another one piece of Chozo Tech. The Space Jump Boots. With my newly acquired upgrade allowing me to jump high, I follow him; confused at his mixed reaction to my presence.

* * *

When I arrive at Maxwell's Cave, he is casually leaning on the wall near the opposite entrance.

"So I see you came in through the Luminious Forest?" he said pointing in the direction of the yellow woodland. "Enjoy the fresh air?"

"Actually, no," I reply. "What is in the air that is so harmful?"

"The gases those Lumin make are of an odd strain. They developed a chemical that destroys most alloys and poisons many beings, but can support plants and insects. Very, very strange. And clever." Maxwell then goes to his fridge and comes back empty handed. "You owe me water."

"Sorry." I take a second look around his lab. My eyes fix on the body bag sitting there mysteriously. He sees my expression and uncovers the bag to a horrific sight; a deceased Lumin. Its large, nearly eight feet in height, the beast lays in peaceful death on the table. Its hide is undamaged form weapon burns or bruises. Perhaps Maxwell poisoned or suffocated him. His broad chest shortens to a smaller waist and two, 3-"toed" feet.

"Lumin. An extremely tough predator. All the violence and death they create is tragic. They are large, slow moving, and have nearly unmatched physical strength among intelligent beings. They thrive off the light like a plant and spread like a weed. Disgusting creatures! How they are related to the great Luminoth I'll never get!" Not wanting to get him riled up, I calmly ask Maxwell:

"What exactly have the Lumin done?" He just turns and a look of sadness grips his face. I begin to think he may have an emotional disorder.

"Why…about 1200 years ago, this planet, Luminious, was pure. This was the original home of the Luminoth. They were born here. However, not everything was perfect. During the night, they would have to scurry into their dwellings for they became lethargic and lacked energy at night. This is where the Chozo come into the story." He motions me to an elevator I had previously missed in the corner of his room. It takes us up to the top of a cliff assumabley on the top of the mountain the cave is built into.

The view is breath taking. To the East, I see yellow trees that form a large forest engulfing many miles. Beyond that, majestic, snow-capped mountains touch the horizon. To the West, a luscious, green rainforest with a large storm cloud above it letting its watery furry down on the land below. Next to the forest, a large, volcanic plain dotted with miserable looking trees. And, finally to the North, a destroyed ruins. "The Chozo gave the Luminoth the gift of eternal light! Using a great magnetic field, the turned the planets rotation to match up with its revolution so this side of the planet is always in the Sun…marvelous." He then sighed and said, "But the primitive Lumin had to end it. Jealous, they created a powerful bomb and unleashed it onto the innocent Luminoth and Chozo; killing many. Not long after that, they invaded their territory and in a bloody scene, murdered many more harmless Luminoth. The poor creatures, battered and tired, fled their own planet."

I sat there taking it in. The Lumin race had basically destroyed its successor and stole the planet from them. Not only that, they are poisoning it…and destroying the Federation. A silent killer…

"That's where you come in, Sammy," Maxwell continued. "I need you to assist this tired, old body in fighting the Lumin. Will you help?" Although he is bipolar, I feel as if I can trust Maxwell.

"Sure,"I agree to help him.

"Good. Good." Pleased, Maxwell starts up the elevator and brings me down to his lab. "I also see you are using a faulty Scan Visor. Here take this one." He hands me a new Scan Visor which I carefully install into my helmet. "This improved version of the Scan Visor is updated with logs I wrote on creatures and makes your suit immune to the long term effects of Hacker Visors."

"Hacker Visors…" I question, the name sounding new to me.

"Yes. The Lumin invented them. They can hack machines to disable their applications. It appears your suit has ran into a Lumin equipped with one. Maybe even a newer version of it. Usually only the Hive Leader and the Plasma Squads' Leader carry such impressive technology."

"Plasma Squad…" Maxwell then pats me on the back.

"Don't worry. They shouldn't be a problem. Just go through the door to Luminious Jungle and I will brief you with our first objective."

And so begins my newest and most dangerous mission yet: destroy a cosmic killer species in its own domain.

* * *

Well readers I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be updating more often I promise.

Well, in a nutshell, Samus has landed on Luminious, met a strange friend, and got a few new toys (Morph Ball, Space Jump, and Scan Visor). I promise later chapters will be more eventful and entertaining. Until next time; read, review, and enjoy.


End file.
